


【DMC】【ND】小鹿乱撞

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【ND】小鹿乱撞

CP：Nero ✖️ Dante

 

4ND 没有剧情 问就是有天Nero看到Dante在沙发上睡觉然后他去偷偷吻他 被现场抓包

五千字的接吻 有点下流 想好再点

为了不被屏蔽还是走微博吧（

 

——————————————————

 

“Dante……”

Nero推开门进来的时候是半下午，他想扯开嗓门喊那个传奇恶魔猎人的时候，目光落在沙发上的瞬间将提高的嗓门压在了喉咙里。男孩轻轻的把绯红女王移在办公桌边，将脚步放到最慢，轻轻的靠近正陷入沙发垫子里熟睡的男人身边。

Dante正睡相很不好的呼吸着，他很少有这样松懈的时候，胳膊和一条腿搭在沙发靠背上，只穿着上身的衣服，有着漂亮肌肉线条的紧实的长腿就在他的面前随意的放着。

Dante的脚踝很细，Nero想着，每一次他们做爱的时候 Nero几乎都不敢睁眼，对方只要说一句话他就几乎无法思考脸羞得通红，更别提这样漂亮有力的躯体躺在他的身下。

Dante每次都咬的他很紧，男人的胳膊依恋的贴着他的脖子，也不说他技术好不好该捅哪儿哪里最舒服，他全身永远滚烫和体内的甬道一样又湿又软又热，完美的肌肉又很有手感很有份量，紧紧地压制着男孩不让他跑，Nero生怕自己一松懈就把精液和脑浆一起射出来。

初夏的气温让Dante穿衣没那么规矩，Nero也是，他早就丢掉了厚重的大衣，穿起了短袖。Nero俯下身，跪在沙发边，将一只胳膊轻轻的放在沙发垫子上，凑近了仔仔细细观察银发恶魔猎人。他很少有这样观察对方的机会，有时候他都不敢去正眼看他，但现在千载难逢。

小孩儿睁着漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，看着Dante随着呼吸微微颤抖的长长的银色睫毛，好像比他的还要长一些。Nero想问问造物主为何这样垂青一个恶魔猎人，那双灰蓝色的眼睛每次看向他的时候，Nero都觉得难以呼吸。他现在静静的闭着，Nero能看到对方有点褶皱的眼皮，随着呼吸轻轻搏动，Dante高挺的鼻梁上有一层薄汗，没有一点瑕疵的脸部轮廓，在夕阳斜斜洒过来的笼罩下变得柔和了。

Nero打开了手边的他们上个月新买的风扇，凉风将小孩裸露在空气中的皮肤都吹的冰凉冰凉的，Dante舒缓了眉头，并没有醒来，好像对室内这样的温度很满意，睡的更沉了些。

Nero不清楚自己是怎么吻上去的，周遭实在太过安静，男孩能听到事务所外面很遥远的那些人走过的脚步声，断断续续地说话，远处车辆的车轮压过石子的咔嗒声，还有耳边Dante微弱的呼吸。

他觉得心烦意乱，又心痒难耐，Nero将他冰凉的唇贴在Dante微微发热的额头上，慢慢地用力，紧紧地贴着他，然后缓缓地抬起来吻在他的眉心，在轻轻的印在男人高挺的鼻梁上，将对方皮肤上的汗水都吻去。他吻到对方的味道，在他微微开启的唇缝间，就好像男孩要用唇瓣来感受对方的皮肤纹理。

Dante因为这小小的干扰的呼吸重了几分，但没有转醒的迹象。Nero想着，他应该给对方更多的休息时间而不是在这里独自胡闹，但是Nero第一次看到年长者如此没有防备的样子，横在他的面前，男孩觉得心痒。

他敬仰他，尊重他，也爱慕他，这样的感情被Dante发现后被强行拖到光天化日之下——Nero觉得自己的大脑又开始温度过高，Dante总是让他心烦意乱，就算是他们一起出行任务的时候，Dante的几句用下流的词汇描述他的屁股和腿的时候，Nero好几次砍恶魔都差点劈歪。

他的唇终于停在男人的正微张的唇瓣上方，Nero两只胳膊撑在男人上方看着他，Dante的唇色没那么深，只有在快要高潮的时候泛起潮红色。Nero在他们做爱的时候不经常吻他，他怕自己被Dante耍的秒射，那他估计就会自己拔腿跑了。

Nero低垂着小狗眼睛看着Dante，看了很久，看着男人微张的唇瓣里微微伸出来抵在牙齿上的舌尖，他闭着眼睛，将自己的唇瓣压在对方滚烫的唇上，在Nero感觉到Dante第一口滚烫的呼吸顺着他微张的唇瓣吐息到自己的嘴里的时候，Nero感觉到自己的心被奇怪的感觉充满了。

在这个时候 Dante从昏昏沉沉的睡梦中逐渐转醒，男人睡的沙哑的嗓音缓缓地吐出Nero的名字，这让小狗更加兴奋的咬上Dante灼热的唇瓣。

“Nero……？”

沙哑的嗓音让Nero头脑昏昏沉沉，Dante想要伸个懒腰再搞清楚现在的状况，但是男孩不允许。他舔吻着Dante的两瓣唇，好像小狗在吃肉一样，他的吻技还是烂的爆炸——Dante说的。虽然男孩只是咬着Dante的唇瓣，将那个单词弄的含糊不清，Nero低低的嗯了一声，很快他的唇也被磨的热了。男孩伸出舌头舔着Dante两片薄薄的唇将他们弄得湿漉漉的，弄得上面都是他的口水。

在Dante呼出的灼热的呼吸和他的混在一起的时候Nero将身体挤进男人的双腿间，膝盖轻轻地抵着Dante只穿着内裤的胯部，男人的性器安静的锤在腿间，有点半勃的痕迹。他们在做爱的时候很少接吻，或许两人都有各自的原因，男孩从来都不过问，但这次Nero只想好好地吻他。Dante被男孩啃的双手双脚缴械投降一样的瘫软在沙发上，刚刚睡醒的身体被男孩粗鲁的压制在垫子里。

一开始他们只是用唇瓣漏出的呼吸和唾液混在一起磨蹭，弄的下巴都湿湿黏糊糊的，很快Nero按耐不住了，双手捧着Dante的脸，男孩的手心都是湿湿的，大概是因为激动和紧张。他的宝贝很小声的请求他把嘴张开，于是年长者带着刚睡醒的慵懒，笑着微微张开嘴，将舌头都伸出来引诱男孩。Nero愣了一下，小狗激动的一下子啃了上去，鼻尖蹭到了一起，他的牙齿都撞在了Dante的牙齿上，撞的Dante牙根都酸了。

年长者一巴掌拍上小狗的屁股叫他小心点，Nero这才打住了过分激动的心情，低下脑袋轻轻的含住男人的舌尖，像是小动物舔舐一样吸吮着Dante柔软绵密的舌面，将对方的唾液都咽到自己的喉咙里，他们的牙齿磨蹭在一起，在男孩逐渐粗重的呼吸中，Dante用舌尖轻轻的刮了一下男孩敏感的上颚，Nero浑身都抖了一下，然后不甘示弱的又舔回去，男孩的舌尖抵着他的上颚没有章法的乱舔，舔的Dante脊梁骨被快感都弄软了，双手扣在男孩的肩上逐渐收紧。

“Dante Dante…”

男孩紧紧地贴着他的唇，轻轻的喊着他，好像小时候小肉团子躺在他的怀里，软乎乎的喊“Mommy Mommy”。Dante被他这样的依恋和信任弄的浑身滚烫，好像回到了十几年前，

他沙哑着嗓音低低的回应，一只手抚摸着男孩的后脑勺告诉他自己听到了，Nero用鼻尖蹭他的脖颈，紧紧的拥着他，又依恋的吻上来。

男人因为摄入过多热量的柔软的肚皮在两人的胡闹中露了出来，贴着男孩因为兴奋微微收紧的小腹。Dante的目光落在Nero有着隐约肌肉线条的小腹和人鱼线，漂亮的胯骨和肌肉隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着他只穿着一条内裤的腹部，磨蹭的Dante觉得热气都往下窜。他看着Nero因为过高的温度流下的薄汗顺着漂亮的人鱼线，隐没在黑色的裤子边缘。他张着嘴接受男孩小狗一样的全部侵犯，粗糙的手指顺着Nero的小腹慢慢往下滑，摸着男孩细腻白皙的后腰皮肤，然后单手挑开了他的皮带。

随着皮扣咔哒的一声清脆的响动，Nero卡在胯部上方的裤子松开了，Dante勾着他的腰带在接吻的间隙往下拽，完全露出结实有力的年轻的躯体，内裤下面的银白色的毛发漏出来一点，蹭着Dante柔软的肚皮，男孩又捧着他的脸，说，“不许分心。”

Dante在心里笑着答应了，他闭上眼睛，引导着男孩的舌头两人纠缠在一起，男孩压在Dante柔软的有力的躯体上，平坦的胸口贴着男人柔软的胸肌磨蹭着昨天还被他咬破了皮的乳头。Dante 伸出一只手像是撸狗狗一样的揉弄着男孩的后脑勺，顺着那一头柔软的漂亮的银发，然后大力揉搓完全弄乱。两人的唇完完全全的契合在一起不留一点呼吸的空间，Nero有点颤抖的呼吸和不成调的呜咽都灌进他的口腔里。

“Dante Dante……”

Nero依恋的将手臂挤进男人和沙发之间的缝隙，然后搂紧对方环抱住Dante，两个人的躯体因为男孩的动作贴的更近，男孩被风扇吹的冰凉的皮肤贴着Dante因为刚刚睡醒滚烫的身体。Nero舔吻着Dante被他卷起的舌头，两人相互摩擦着舌面交换着唾液。

直到Dante感觉到Nero灼热的下身顶在他的大腿根，他腾出一只手抓着Nero抱着他的手腕捏的男孩都有点疼，另一只手摁着他的后脖颈不让他离开。于是男孩急促的喘息都灌到Dante的嘴里，再吸入对方呼出的空气，男孩哑着嗓子喊，“Dante……”

他的妈咪捏着他的手腕放在自己被对方烂到爆炸的吻技吻硬了的高高翘起的阴茎上，滚烫的热度让Nero头昏脑胀满脑子只有妈咪。

Dante说，“都是你整的，给我处理好了。”


End file.
